


The Light Goes Out

by cycleofabsurdcircles



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Drabble, Gen, Post-Dream No More Ending (Hollow Knight), Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29497191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cycleofabsurdcircles/pseuds/cycleofabsurdcircles
Summary: The siblings purpose is finally realized and they rest.
Kudos: 14





	The Light Goes Out

They had never been taught to speak. They had no mouths. All they had was each other and the overwhelming light. They despised the light.

The light was gone. All they had now was each other.

They all looked up. They knew their brethren had been up there, in whatever existed beyond the scabrous walls.

They sunk down into the mass of shattered carapaces. The desolate confusion was replaced by a steady calm.

A feeling of peace in the darkness.

They had not even known that they wanted. But, finally coalesced, they realized they did. And that they were satisfied.


End file.
